


Two roads diverged

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're different people now, but I loved you once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two roads diverged

**Author's Note:**

> To R., who is not really my friend any more, but whom I remember fondly.

It's been a long time since I've seen you, and sometimes I wonder what you're up to. 

And you live two streets, but 

ages 

away and I wonder 

what happened, and 

when.

 

I never really let you go; you're one of the first people I shared a sofa with. 

You used to trounce my jam and set it back all 

a-shivering and I remember my 

first snowflake because you were there to say.

 

You know I didn't

approve of that ink on your shoulder but you probably don't 

know that sometimes I like to pretend I'm a part of that too, that

I gave you some of the money to etch 

my existence

on something more permanent than a birthday card

(I wonder if you still have it).

 

If I were different I'd make you

promise to remember me but 

I'm a coward and you were one of the best; I

gave you that thumbdrive so 

I know you'll remember 

something, and I have that scarf hanging 

in front of my mirror, a reflection

of who I want to be. I have that hot water bottle in my bed.

(You were the first person to claim I was easy to buy for.)

 

This year I remembered your birthday.

Next year maybe I'll forget. But I promise

I'll always remember your 

name and your mother's and your brother's

(and I think I know your dad's)

and who wrote the Welsh national anthem. 

I'll remember the time in the cinema when you looked like you were going to be sick. 

I'll remember the lunches we had when I 

paid first and you forgot to pay me back. 

I'll remember you have a nose like a bloodhound, and the time I changed my perfume and

you noticed.

For better or worse, I'll remember your cooking, and your drunken 

shenanigans, and I don't think I'll ever forget that 

incident with the cupboard.

I'll remember being deeply offended. I'll remember shaking your hand.

 

In a perfect world you might see this, but

I guess we're different people now. I've done enough 

travelling for a lifetime and I don't like being 

lost. Thank you for helping me find my bearings. 

I loved you once. Maybe I’ll love you

again, but somehow

we've taken our leave of each other.

It’s time we stopped pretending.

 


End file.
